gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Iyami
Iyami (いやみ Iyami), also know as Eromodoki, is a Yōkai and antagonist of Kitarō. He first appeared in the Shonen Sunday story of the same name. Appearance There are two types of Iyami in the series. More commonly appeared Iyami is a parasite-like yōkai with a single eye and a large head composing most of his body. This type of Iyami has his weak spot in its testicles. Another Iyami drastically differs in appearance from above appeared in Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō. This Iyami has a male like head and feminine body. Both type of Iyami drastically differ their weak points where the first one has his body as his true entity while the other has its head as its true entity. Personality In the sixth anime, Iyami has a twisted sense of love, constantly trying to make others open themselves to love, which more often than and not differs significantly from true love, and more about embracing one's basic desires, often carnal, but not necessarily sexual in nature. History Second Anime Third Anime Iyami appears in episode 48 of the third anime adaptation, Yōkai Iyami. Fourth Anime Iyami appears in episode 61 of the fourth anime adaptation, Beware of Yōkai Iyami. Sixth Anime Iyami appears in episode 72 of the Sixth anime adaptation, Iyami the Yōkai's Great Love Project. Iyami was asleep in his home in a forest until two lost travelers found and awakened him. Thinking there is not enough love in the world, he goes off using his mist to influence people, starting with Konaki-Jijii and Kitarō with his toxins, making them love-struck. Soon after Kitarō asks Neko-Musume in a date, he tries to flirt with multiple women he finds across. When the Iyami's involvement is exposed, he intoxicates Nurikabe and Nezumi-Otoko. Although upset that Kitarō's feelings were fake, Neko-Musume with counsel of Sunakake-Babaa musters the courage to keep fighting for Kitarō's real feelings. Decided on ending the facade, Neko-Musume pursues the Iyama and swiftly scratches his head repeatedly, prompting him to flee sending the hypnotized members of the Kitarō Family as the Iyami flees. Neko-Musume is able to avoid them and pursue the Iyami into his forest, beheading him with a slash, which forces him to adopt his true form. A fight ensues and Neko-Musume gains the upper hand. When Kitarō appears, the Iyami gives him an extra dose of aphrodisiac trying to convince Neko-Musume to desist from defeating him, else lose Kitarō's love. Resolves to seek his true feelings rather than fake ones, Neko-Musume brushes Kitarō aside and delivers a swift and powerful kick into the Iyami's genitals, obliterating him, leaving his soul behind. With the Iyami defeated the spell is broken for good. Abilities Iyami appeared in Yuki-hime-chan and GeGeGe no Kitarō was regarded as invincible due to its pyrokinesis and energy transmission. Tongue Lighter: Iyami has a tongue-shaped lighter in its mouth. Iyami can transmit any sort of mind energy by enemies especially their psychokinesis and angers. With this, Iyami can concuss his targets instantly. Energy Transmission Confusing radio wave Detachable Head Iroke/Shouki: Iyami can produce an aphrodisiac mist exuded from his mouth, that invades its target, intoxicating them into trying to actively seduce members of the opposite sex. Possession: Iyami was able to take over a human's body, using it as if it were his own, even being able to apply his other powers. Elasticity: Iyami is able to extend parts of his body, such as his arms and neck, to variable lengths. True Form: He is able to assume his true, more monstrous form for combat. When doing so it typically tries to use brute force against his foes. Iroke Neesan (色気ねえさん Iroke Neesan, lit. sexy ladies): Iyami can create illusionary nude women to serve as his minions. He is able to order attacks using their breasts, genitals and pubic hair.Sexual Harassment Yōkai Iyami *'Dankon-hō' (男根砲 Dankon-hō, lit penis cannon): Iyami orders the women to shoot male genitals from their crotch. Gallery Iyami 2nd.jpg|Iyami and Nezumi-Otoko in the 1971 anime. Iyami 3rd.jpg|Iyami as he appears in the 1985 anime. Iyami1985.jpg|Iyami's full appearance in the 1985 anime. Iyami 1985 Chara.jpg Iyami85.jpg|Iyami's face in the 1985 anime. Iyami's true form in the 1985 anime..jpg Iyami1996 EP61.gif|Iyami as he appears in the 1996 anime. Iyami1996 EP61 2.gif|Iyami and Kitaro in the 1996 anime. Iyami.11.png|Iyami's true form in the 1996 anime. Ｉｙａｍｉ.10.png Iyami 4th.jpg Different.Iyami.jpg|Different type of Iyami. Iyami2018.jpg|Iyami's full appearance in the 2018 anime. Iyami2018j.jpg|Iyami's face in the 2018 anime. Iyami2018n.jpg|Iyami's appearance in the 2018 anime. Iyami2019.jpg|Iyami's full appearance in the 2018 anime. Legend Trivia *Iyami is the foe whom Kitaro used his teeth machine gun against. References Navigation pt-br:Iyami Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Spirit-like Yōkai Category:Parasite Yōkai Category:Giant Head Yōkai Category:Fire Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters Category:Former antagonists